


Ellen and Matthew

by sugarwaffles



Category: smut - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwaffles/pseuds/sugarwaffles
Summary: :)





	Ellen and Matthew

Boom. The room echoed with the sound of Ellen’s back slamming against the wall. The sudden movement momentarily stunned her and caused her to tense up. Ellen had only gotten off the bed to stretch, now she was up against the wall with both arms pinned above her head. She lifted her chin. Her eyes met with his. Her muscles relaxed and her lips curled into a smile. Matthew cupped his free hand on Ellen’s face and stroked it up and down, thumb brushing her lips. Ellen instinctively leaned against it, feeling completely relaxed and at rest in Matthew’s hand. Ellen had always loved it when Matthew rubbed his hand on her face. She felt safe, protected, and comfortable. 

But this time, Ellen knew it was different. The hand was not there to make her feel comfortable. It was there to get her going, it toy with her. Ellen bit her lip before the thumb. She closed her eyes and wrapped her tongue around it, holding it in place with her teeth. Ellen felt Matthew move closer, she can feel his breath on her ear. He started at the bottom of her neck, tongue lightly brushing her skin. Ellen’s body shivered. The cool, wet saliva on her neck chilled her, she could feel his breathing even more this way.

Then, brief light touches spotted the side of her neck. His warm breath warming up her cool body. The thumb left her mouth and paused on her lower lip. She felt her drool drip down her chin. Two more fingers landed on her upper lip, and soon found their way inside her mouth. She voluntarily moved her head back and forth, feeling the fingers in between her lips get smoother and slicker.

Her head jerked up abruptly, and she let out a small yelp, fingers escaping her mouth. Matthew’s kisses had turned into bites. Her hands twisted and turned but were trapped, helpless under Matthew’s grip. After the initial shock, Ellen found that she liked the pain. A small dose of adrenaline was released each time Matthew’s teeth sank into her. He slightly lifted Ellen’s shirt up and placed his wet fingers above her belly button. He began to glide them upwards towards her breasts, taking their time to their destination. 

Matthew gently grabbed her breast and stopped biting. Ellen felt him kiss his way up her neck until he finally reached her lips. The air got heavy, sexual tension rising with every passing second. Her mind was filled with nothing but this moment. She wanted him badly, but was unable to do anything with her hands pinned and mouth occupied. She rubbed her legs together, anticipating what will happen next. Sweat was building up between her wrists and Matthew’s hand.

Matthew’s gentle grasp on her breast hardened. His nails dug into her skin and she found herself biting his lip, breathing into his mouth. She lifted one leg up to the outside of Matthew’s leg, swinging it around to his lower back. Once she found her balance she hopped and swung the other leg around Matthew, crossing her ankles behind his back.

Ellen’s arms were released as Matthew put his hands under her butt, giving it a small squeeze before he dropped her onto the bed. Ellen quickly undresses herself as Matthew did the same. She voluntarily turns to lay on her belly, sticking both hands together in the air behind her. She felt great joy when she felt a fabric wrap around her wrists. She couldn’t see what it was, but let out a small gasp when the was tightened.

Ellen felt the mattress press down beside her. She didn’t wait for Matthew’s unspoken instructions and turned and inched her way towards Matthew, his legs spread apart. Once Matthew seemed satisfied with his position he leaned forward and picked up Ellen from under her shoulders. Ellen was moved forward until her head was by his crotch. A fistful of her hair was grabbed by Matthew as her head was forcefully brought up. She parted her lips and felt his hard cock enter her mouth.

Matthew’s hand determined her speed. She’d go up when her hair was tugged on and go down when she was pushed down. She gagged but continued to follow his rhythm. Her eyes looked up and she saw that Matthew was enjoying himself. She felt more sweat develop on the nape of her neck. After one long pause at the bottom, her hair was tugged back hard and her head was brought up. 

Then Matthew pushed her on her back. She tilted her head back as Matthew groped her neck, pushing her against the mattress. The air grew hot and heavy, her anticipation growing.  
“Yes.. daddy”, she croaked. She felt Matthew’s other hand on her thigh and spread her legs. Matthew rubbed his hand over her pussy, teasing her. She tried to lift her head to take a look, but was brought up by the neck and slammed back down onto the bed. She was in pain, she couldn’t breathe, yet she loved it. Matthew’s fingers rubbed her clit and she arched her back. The sensation after being teased for so long brought her great pleasure. 

She was turned around, back on her belly. Her hair was tugged back and another fabric was slipped under her neck. She squealed when it tightened on her nape. She rested her head on the bed and threw her hips in the air, her legs spread apart the furthest they could be. Ellen bit the blanked and let out a small groan as Matthew’s dick entered smoothly. She squeezed her eyes shut as Matthew began thrusting. She felt the fabric vibrate on her neck every time she moaned. She felt her ass being squeezed and then hit. She couldn’t tell if she moaned louder when struck or when fucked.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was her father's ring tone. She inhaled sharply and turned her head to look at Matthew. Her phone was only an arm’s length away from him. He now changed the pace and continued, slowly exiting and entered with a quick, deep thrust. With every thrust, Ellen let out a moan and her body shook. Matthew smirked as he reached for the phone. Before he answered it, he leaned in and whispered,  
“Be a good girl, talk to your daddy.”  
He tugged on her hair and fabric, choking her and bringing her head back. She made an upside down bridge arch that caused her chest to be pointing straight forward, only her knees where on the bed. Matthew placed the phone on speaker beside her so she’d have no way to hang up.

“Hello daddy” she said awkwardly. Her racing heart wanted to burst out of her chest. She knows that her father couldn’t see her, but she felt embarrassed. She did her best to suppress her groans of pleasure.  
“Hi honey!” Her father replied. “Sorry to bother you but are you busy right now?” Ellen’s breathing became rapid, the adrenaline was fogging her mind.  
“My..” She bit her lip, holding back a loud moan. Matthew’s thrusting had become even more slow and intense. Ellen squeezed her bounced hands together.  
“My hands are tied at the moment”. She continued to bite her lip, she didn’t want to risk her father hearing her.  
“Are you okay?” Her dad asked. Ellen just wished he’d hang up. “You sound a little off.” Ellen tried to catch her breath, tried to calm down a little before answering. She took deep breathes.  
“I’m”, she started, then, pain struck her right butt cheek. Her hair was tugged back further and she heard a whisper. “Yes daddy”, Matthew instructed her. It was only then that she noticed, the fire inside her was growing bigger. She did her best to turn her head around to look at Matthew. Her eyes pleaded Matthew, but to stop or keeping going, she did not know herself.  
“Yes daddy” she stated. She felt Matthew’s grip on her hair and her bond tighten. “I’m fine”. 

“Atta girl” Matthew whispered. Ellen’s body shivered from his warm breath on her neck. She then noticed that the fire was growing to quickly. It was too big, Matthew was too big. His thick cock was stretching her out, the pleasure was building up too fast.  
“Daddy”, she squeaked, “I have to go”. She took a deep breath, trying to conceal her pleasure.  
“Are you sure you’re okay?” Oh my god, Ellen thought. She was about to cum and she didn’t want it to happen in front of her father.  
“Yes!” She exclaimed, no longer able to keep her voice down. She was almost there. Her eyes see nothing but blurs, her heart pounded inside her chest. Her breathing was heavy. Sweat covered her entire body. Pain was emitting from her ass and her scalp, but it was pleasurable pain. She stared at the phone, waiting for the line to die.  
“Okay, good bye Ellen” her head got dizzy, she was about to cum.  
“Bye Daddy”. She almost screamed. “I love you”. It was impossible to hold back now, she’d cum with her dad on the line unless he hung up right now.

The next few seconds where the longest in her life. Ellen felt it coming, the fire was raging brightly inside her, wanting to escape. Electricity crackled in her bones. Then the line went dead, just in time. Ellen cussed as loud as she could. She lost control of her body, every inch of her was spasming with pleasure. Her mind was blank. She screamed out Matthew’s name.  
“That’s my good girl” Matthew hummed. The pleasure did not stop, instead, Matthew fucked her faster. His grip on her hair was released, and he now wrapped his hand around her neck. He choked her, pulling her neck back as she continued to orgasm. 

He must’ve been ready to finish. Ellen felt his movements grow faster, fucking her harder. Her body calmed but twitched, breathing slowed down, but her mind was still blank. She was nothing more than a fuck doll at the moment, unable to move or talk. She heard Matthew groan, then felt him pull out. She was turned around and her head was forced down onto his dick. One hand was around her neck, pushing her up, and the other was on top of her head, pushing her down.

Matthew let out a loud groan as cum flowed into Ellen’s mouth, she swallowing as much as she could. She continued to suck until Matthew’s dick was left trembling. She did her best to clean up, licking all around his twitching cock, his balls, the blanket. Once she was done, Matthew stroked her head. She looked up and smiled. She knew was Matthew was thinking, he gave the same expression every time they finished, and she was ready. Ready for round two.


End file.
